Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Resurgimiento Darkus
by MaxSteel777
Summary: La sipnosis esta dentro del cap. No por nada, sino por falta de espacio.


**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: El Resurgimiento Darkus. Mini-prolongo.**

Tanto el mundo de los Bakugan, como el de los humanos, estaban relacionados incluso antes de que Dan Kuso, los luchadores etc, hubiesen conocido por accidente a aquellas extrañas criaturas.

Un niño aparentemente normal, es la prueba viviente de ello.

Junto con su encuentro con un Bakugan muy especial, se abrirá paso para formar su propia leyenda.

Ambos, tanto el niño como el Bakugan, vivirán aventuras apasionantes que les ayudaran a desvelar sus origines y...con lo cual….cambiaran no solo su mundo.

También otros…

 **Capítulo 1. Aprendiendo lo básico, y conociendo a un nuevo socio.**

 **(En la dimensión de la perdición).**

En un yermo desolado conocido como "la Dimensión maldita", apareció un portal en el cielo. Luego, las esferas de luz comenzaron a dispersarse desde los cadáveres petrificados sin vida de los Bakugan caídos que fueron condenados a esta dimensión.

Todas esas luces de distintos colores se unieron y formaron una gran esfera de energía púrpura y negra, que luego tomó forma de una criatura dragontina humanoide, alzó las alas y voló hacia el portal mientras rugía.

 **(Mientras tanto-En la Tierra).**

En el parque, todo estaba en calma... Salvo por...

"De ninguna manera, ¿cuantas veces os tengo que decir que no me estaba burlando de vosotros?". Insistió un chico llamado Conner.

"Admítelo chaval. Estabas burlándote de la forma en que lucho. ¿Verdad, Akira?". Preguntó Shuji, volteándose hacia al pequeño pelirrojo junto a él.

"Eso es lo que escuché. ¿Cuál es tu problema, niño?". Preguntó Akira, volteándose hacia Conner.

Conner era un niño de 12 años que tenía el pelo negro, sin peinar, pero no excesivamente desordenado. Tenía piel bronceada y ojos rojos. Llevaba una camisa de color púrpura oscuro, con una chaqueta de cuero negro, con capucha negra, zapatillas blancas con rallas negras y guantes que se parecían a los de Shun Kazami.

"Nada, simplemente me gusta los Bakugan". Explicó Conner.

"Bueno, a mí también y ahora te mostraré cómo se juega". Dijo Shuji, golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda, para luego crujir sus nudillos.

"Pero... Solo soy un novato en Bakugan. Aun siquiera conozco todas las reglas". Admitió Conner sonriendo con las manos en la nuca.

"Bueno, estás a punto de aprender... por las malas". Dijo Shuji, con una sonrisa y con sus brazos cruzados.

"Dale una lección, Shuji". Aclamó Akira.

"Atrás Shuji". Dijo una voz.

"¿Huh?". Se preguntó Shuji. Los tres se fijaron en el dueño de la nueva voz. Todos lo reconocieron inmediatamente como...

"¿Dan?, esto no es asunto tuyo. Piérdete". Advirtió Shuji.

Dan, sin embargo, deslizó su dedo hacia su nariz, característica habitual suya de deslizamiento... cosa... sí, no tengo idea de lo que hace. Tal vez tiene picazón... o simplemente se limpia la nariz... de todos modos.

Conner se quedó asombrado. ¿Dan? ¿¡no se referirá a 'ese' Dan Kuso!?

"Oye chico" dijo Dan, dirigiéndose a Conner "¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Dan.

"¡De ninguna manera!". Los ojos rojos de Conner se abrieron con asombro y admiración. "¡Eres Dan Kuso! ¡De los luchadores Bakugan! ¡Te he visto en la red!". Exclamó Conner, sonriendo con respeto y admiración.

Dan se rió entre dientes. "¡Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes!". Una mano se fue a su cadera. "Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?".

"¿¡Lo dices en serio!?". La cara de Conner estalló en una sonrisa, y pareció sorprendido. "¡Eso sería increíble!".

"No hay problema". El Bakugan Pyrus que flotaba junto a Dan voló hacia su mano, y Dan cerró su mano en un puño.

"Te mostraré algunos de mis viejos trucos y si tienes suerte… ni siquiera te pediré la cuenta". Dan sacó una carta portal, luego asintió con la cabeza a Conner. "¿Estás listo?".

Conner asintió, sacando una carta portal. "¡Puedes apostar a que sí!".

Los cuatro se prepararon, Shuji tenía al lado a Akira y Dan estaba con Conner.

"¡Campo Bakugan, ABIERTO!". El tiempo se fue ralentizando poco a poco hasta que se detuvo por completo, dejando solo a los cuatro adolescentes conscientes mientras peleaban.

Bakugan como un juego muy popular, la gente siempre intentaba mejorar las variables del mismo, incluidas las cartas de campo personalizadas. Incluso ahora no saben cómo lo hicieron, pero de alguna manera, las personas pudieron modificar las tarjetas de campo. Los que estaban usando ahora eran tarjetas de arena de emisión estándar que en lugar de una dimensión simple, había una arena de campo de batalla. Los jugadores podrían rodar su Bakugan en una tabla gigante. Cada peleador puede tener acceso a uno simplemente comprándolo en una tienda de Bakugan recién puesta hace un mes.

Los jugadores estaban en extremos opuestos, Shuji y Akira en un extremo, y Dan con Conner en el otro. Akira estaba allí solo para mirar a Shuji, mientras Dan le daba consejos a Conner, no iba a meterse en la pelea.

"Tienes todo lo que necesitas: un montón de cartas de habilidades, tres Bakugan y tres cartas portal. Ahora todo lo que necesitas saber es cómo usarlas. Para ganar, debes derrotar a todos los Bakugan de tu oponente. Primero, toma una de tus cartas portal y arrójala al campo de batalla. Intenta comenzar con una carta que sea buena para cualquiera de tus Bakugan". Explico Dan con una sonrisa. "Aunque creo que esa parte ya debes saberla". Murmuro riendo.

"Bien, entonces comencemos con esto". Dijo Conner, tirando una carta después de decir "carta portal lista", donde Shuji hizo lo mismo.

"Puedes ser el primero en lanzar, niño. Ganaré de todos modos, así que no importa el orden". Dijo Shuji con aire de superioridad.

"A Shuji suele gustar cambiar los atributos de los Bakugan entre Subterra, Ventus y Darkus. Así que tenlo en cuenta, y tira uno de tus Bakugan". Dijo Dan.

"Ok, hagamos esto, ¡Bakugan Pelea!". Conner gritó, arrojando su Serpenoid. "¡Serpenoid, Surge!". Tan pronto como el Bakugan aterrizó en la tarjeta de su propietario. La serpiente negra se amplió a su verdadera forma y siseó a Shuji, que revisó su BakuPod.

Computadora: Serpenoid ingresa al campo con 150gs.

"Ja, qué chiste, puedo aplastar a tu pequeña serpiente. ¡Bakugan Pelea!". Dijo Shuji mientras arrojaba un Bakugan marrón sobre la misma carta en la que estaba Serpenoid. "¡Juggernoid, Surge!" Gritó mientras una tortuga marrón aparecía en la tarjeta y deja escapar un rugido, haciendo que Conner revisara su BakuPod.

Computadora: Juggernoid comienza la batalla con 170gs

"¡Guau! ¡Su Bakugan es más fuerte que el mío!". Exclamó Conner algo preocupado.

"No te preocupes, recuerda que aterrizó en tu carta portal. Entonces, ¿qué tal si la abres y cambias esta batalla?" Sugirió Dan.

"Ok, ¡carta portal abierta, reactor Darkus!". Gritó Conner. La carta portal se abrió, haciendo aparecer un aura púrpura alrededor de Serpenoid, haciendo que rugiera con fuerza.

Computadora: El nivel de potencia serpenoid aumenta en 80gs, el nuevo nivel de poder es 230gs. Serpenoid toma la delantera.

"¡No está mal, pero toma esto! Tarjeta de habilidad activada: ¡Golpe de Tierra!" Gritó Shuji, usando una de sus cartas de poder.

Computadora: El poder de Juggernoid aumentó en 100gs. Juggernoid ahora con 270gs.

"Ahora usa una carta poder antes de que vengan los ataques de Juggernoid". Dijo Dan.

"Muy bien. ¡Poder Activado: Lazo de sombra!". Gritó Conner, teniendo una carta en la mano.

Con un rugido Serpenoid saltó a por el Juggernoid, envolviendo el cuerpo de la tortuga, haciendo que gritara de dolor antes de desaparecer de nuevo en su forma esférica, volviendo con su maestro. Con una victoria, el Serpenoid volvió a su forma esférica y voló de regreso a Conner.

"¡Muy bien!". Dan animó, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Conner.

"Gracias, pero aún no ha terminado". Dijo Conner.

"Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?". Preguntó Shuji, recogiendo su Juggernoid y guardandolo.

"¿Por qué no revisas tu BakuPod?". Preguntó Conner, lo cual Shuji hizo.

Computadora: Habilidad: Lazo de sombra permitió a Serpenoid anular la habilidad: Golpe de Tierra, devolviendo el nivel de poder de Juggernoid a la normalidad.

"¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea!". Grito Conner tirando otra carta, seguido por un Bakugan arrojado a la carta. "¡Saurus, Surge!". Un dinosaurio negro apareció en la tarjeta y dejó escapar un rugido.

"Dos también pueden jugar a lo mismo. ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Saurus, Surge!". Gritó Shuji, arrojando su Bakugan en la tarjeta, haciendo aparecer un duplicado Subterra del Bakugan de Conner.

Computadora: Ambos Saurus están igualados a 180gs.

"¡Ahora prepárate para esto, tarjeta de poder activada: refuerzo Subterra!". Gritó Shuji, el segundo Bakugan en su mano empezó a brillar mientras volaba hacia el campo.

"¡Terrorclaw, Surge!" El cangrejo asesino armado emergió y dejó escapar su grito de guerra.

Computadora: Terrorclaw ingresa con 270gs. La potencia combinada con Saurus es de 450gs.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto mi combo?". Se burló Shuji con una sonrisa.

"¡Carta portal, abierta!" Gritó Conner, haciendo que la carta se abriera y los Bakugan de Shuji se cubrieran con un rayo que emergió de la carta, y luego ambos volvieron a su forma esférica.

"¿Comodín salvaje? ¿De dónde sacaste una carta tan poderosa? "Preguntó Dan, sorprendido.

"Fue la primera carta que obtuve. Ya que permite a los Darkus Bakugan ganar batallas automáticamente, sentí que el Darkus era el atributo correcto para mí". Explicó Conner. Después de eso, el campo se desvaneció.

El tiempo comenzó a reanudarse, hasta que su movimiento estuvo en pleno desarrollo.

"¿Có-Cómo derrotaste a mi hermano?". Preguntó Akira en estado de shock.

Shuji mostró sus dientes al dúo ganador, luego miró hacia otro lado frustrado. "¡Esto no ha terminado, chico!". Miró a Conner y lo señaló con el dedo. "¡Solo espera hasta el torneo!". Dijo Shuji antes de reírse y luego agregar "¡Lo lamentarás! ¡Ya lo veras!".

Shuji y Akira se fueron, pero no antes de que Conner y Dan oyeran a Shuji decir a su hermano "¡Y no me derrotó Akira! ¡Yo… solo lo dejé ganar!".

"Buen trabajo, te luciste lo que no veas. Un poco más de práctica y quién sabe, puedes convertirte en el peleador de batalla más nuevo. Siempre hay espacio para otro". Dijo Dan (Para el que no lo sepa, se llaman "Los peleadores de batalla Bakugan" al grupo de Dan en la primera temporada de Bakugan).

"Eso sería increíble... pero… de momento solo soy un principiante. Para convertirme en un peleador necesito un Bakugan potente, algo así como Drago". Dijo Conner, mirando al Bakugan sentado sobre el hombro de Dan, que era un Pyrus Dragonoid.

"Hmm, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es muy importante tener una relación estrecha con tu Bakugan" Dijo Dan, mirando a su Guardián Bakugan.

Conner sonrió y agitó una mano en señal de despedida. "No te preocupes, voy a abrirme camino a través de ello. De todos modos, gracias, Dan". Dijo Conner.

"No hay de qué. Bueno, tengo que ir tirando, nos vemos en algún momento más tarde amigo, y buena suerte". Dijo Dan, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Conner antes de irse corriendo.

Conner echó un vistazo a su carta de campo y su Serpenoid, que estaban en cada mano. Luego sonrió y decidió regresar a casa.

Al día siguiente, fue a la tienda de Bakugan y estaba mirando a través de los estantes y luego algo llamó su atención. Era un Darkus Harpus, uno de sus Bakugan favoritos y, según los registros en línea, es muy raro encontrarlo con el atributo Darkus.

"¡Este Bakugan es tan genial! Quiero uno como este...". Dijo Conner, sin apartar sus ojos de él. Entonces una chica con cabello naranja y bastante atractiva, a decir verdad, se le acercó.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?", Preguntó la chica.

"¡Guau Alice!", Exclamó Conner, reconociendo a la chica.

"¿Me conoces?" Preguntó Alice, sorprendida de que este chico la reconociera.

"...Bueno, en realidad no, pero te he visto en la red con los otros Peleadores", respondió Conner.

"Realmente amas el Bakugan, ¿no? Te veo paseando por aquí casi todos los días". Dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa amable.

"Más o menos, ¿Trabajas aquí?". Preguntó Conner.

"Durante la semana pasada, sí. Pero hoy es mi último día aquí. Mañana empiezo a trabajar en un restaurante que pertenece a la familia de mi amiga" respondió Alice.

"Oh, así que es por eso que no te vi cuando compré mis primeros tres Bakugan. Tiene mucho sentido". Murmuro lo último Conner, llevando una mano a su barbilla.

"¿Tienes más?" Preguntó Alice ladeando su cabeza ligeramente.

"No, solo estos tres, pienso comprar más en otra ocasión En realidad tuve mi primera batalla ayer". Admitió Conner rascándose la cabeza.

"¿De verdad?, ¿y ganaste?". Preguntó Alice curiosa.

"Sí, gracias un poco a la ayuda del entrenador Dan". Dijo Conner con orgullo y diversión.

"Vaya, sí que eres realmente afortunado, bueno, no sé sí debería hacer esto pero, ya que eres nuevo en las peleas, tienes solo tres Bakugan y eres amigo de Dan, te dejaré a Harpus gratis". Dijo Alice, tomando el Harpus del estante y se lo daba a Conner.

"¿¡En serio!? ¡Muchas gracias! Me aseguraré de probarlo en el parque". Dijo Conner con una sonrisa.

"Buena suerte y espero que podamos hablar en otro momento". Dijo Alice despidiéndose con la mano a Conner cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda. Pero antes se detuvo para sonreírle con ingenuidad y decir.

"Lo sabía, sabía que al ser tan hermosa debías de ser una buena chica, ¡Bueno hasta más ver Alice!". Se despidió saliendo rápidamente de la tienda para ir directo al parque sin enterarse de lo sorprendida y sonrojada que quedó la chica.

 **(En el parque).**

Conner había pasado por la fuente, pero aún no podía encontrar a nadie con quien batallar. ¿Cómo podría practicar si no había nadie con quien practicar? Conner estaba empezando a pensar que nunca podría competir en el nivel de Dan.

"Nah, ¿qué más da que no llegue a su nivel? Aun así no me rendiré. Seré un peleador... algún día". Se dijo Conner para animarse. De alguna manera funcionó y decidió sonreír y continuar buscando un oponente.

Entonces una luz brillante lo cegó después de que envolvió todo su alrededor.

"Woah, pero, ¿Qué?". Luego escuchó algo pequeño golpear el suelo. Después de que la luz se aclaró, Conner miró hacia abajo, y vio un Bakugan negro y morado en su forma de esfera.

"¿Qué? Es... un Bakugan". Murmuro Conner, levantándolo del suelo para examinarlo. "Hala, nunca había visto uno como este antes". Sosteniendo su mano frente a él. Luego, el Bakugan se abrió por sí solo.

"¿Dónde estoy?". Preguntó con una voz grave.

"Uhh... En la Tierra". Conner respondió con algo de duda al Bakugan. Estaba sorprendido de que también, como Drago y los otros guardianes de los peleadores Bakugan, pudiera hablar.

"No en Vestroia, entonces" respondió el Bakugan, mirando hacia abajo, algo decepcionado.

"¿Qu-Quién eres tú?". Preguntó Conner, confundido.

"Mi nombre es Darkus Leonidas". Dijo mirando a Conner, quien se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir y decir.

"Oye, ¿Quieres asociarte conmigo? Apuesto a que podemos vencer a cualquiera". Dijo Conner, con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

Ante esto, Leonidas se volvió completamente hacia el adolescente, quedándose callado, para luego hablar con una clara voz grave. "Si peleo contigo, ¿tendré la oportunidad de vencer a otros Bakugan?"

"¡Sí!". El adolescente dijo, sonriendo alegremente. "¡Los venceremos a todos!"

Leonidas permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, antes de responder con un gesto breve. "Muy bien, Humano. Lucharé a tu lado". Dio un ligero 'hmmm' antes de hablar una vez más. "Siento que en este mundo, solo podré liberar mi verdadero poder en estas batallas de Bakugan".

"¿Entonces es un "sí"? ¡Genial! Encantado de conocerte, socio". Dijo Conner, sonriendo.

Leonidas asintió una vez más. "Sí. Socio".

Conner extendió la palma de la mano hacia en Bakugan Darkus. "¡Vamonos!"

Leonidas vaciló, sin saber qué hacer. "Humano... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Conner parpadeó. "Pues… Esperar a que subas a bordo, Leo".

"¿Leo?" Leonidas tenía un tono obvio de disgusto. "Hmph. Mi nombre es Leonidas, humano". Echó un vistazo a la mano del adolescente, luego voló hacia su mano lentamente. "Y será mejor que no lo olvides".

Conner parpadeó. "Bueno, mi nombre no es 'Humano'". Se llevó la palma de la mano cerca de su cara, de modo que él y el Bakugan se miraron a los ojos.

"Entonces dime tu nombre, Humano, y podría reconsiderar llamarte por eso".

Sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras sonreía. "Mi nombre es Conner Endo".

"Conner...". Leonidas pensó en eso por un segundo. Con eso, se convirtió en una pelota, negándose a hablar.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!". Murmuro algo molesto Conner, empujando ligeramente la bola de Bakugan con su dedo índice, solo para suspirar después de que no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. "Pero supongo que tú sí que ya terminaste de hablar conmigo"

Con eso, Conner ligeramente colocó a Leonidas en el bolsillo de su pecho. "Este va a ser el comienzo de una asociación áspera...". Dijo danto otro suspiro, antes de mirar hacia las nubes. "¿Ves esto, papá? ¿Ves las cosas en las que me meto?" Él sonrió levemente, luego salió del parque, solo para detenerse al darse cuenta repentinamente de lo que había pasado. "Espera... ¡Conocí a Dan Kuso y a Alice! ¡Tengo que decírselo a mis amigos!". Se dijo para salir corriendo.

Y así…. Conner y Leonidas se conocieron formando un equipo.

A pesar de que era una formación apresurada, por no hablar de tensa dado al comportamiento brusco del Bakugan, a Conner no le importaba.

Él sabía que fue por un motivo el que se hayan encontrado en ese momento, y sin importar lo que pueda suceder en un futuro. Incluso cuando tenía el extraño sentimiento que le decía que Leonidas solamente planeaba utilizarle, a Conner le daba igual.

Quería creer en su Bakugan, en el ser que formaba parte del juego que le había cambiado la vida.

 **(En la entrada de la casa de Conner).**

Conner corría ansioso a su casa, muy ansioso, demasiado y tenía sus razones. Consiguió un nuevo compañero Bakugan, conoció a Dan Kuso, uno de los creadores de las normas del juego, y a Alice, además de que se iba a inscribir para el próximo torneo disponible que pudiera encontrar en la Internet. Estaba tan feliz que parecía un niño en una dulcería, y casi corría directo a la puerta principal, pero patino ligeramente, cayendo de trasero al suelo.

"Ay, ay, ay". Murmuro Conner ligeramente, sobándose su trasero. "Que golpe. Bueno, no importa". Dijo mientras entraba a su casa. "Ya llegue". Dijo mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

"Conner, cariño, ¿Eres tú?". Pregunto una voz femenina adulta y con un tono suave, haciendo que el chico se detuviera en mitad de las escaleras.

"Si, Mamá, soy yo". Dijo Conner caminando hacia la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba cocinando.

"Oh bien. Estaba a punto de enviar a las gemelas a buscarte. ¡La cena estará lista en 10 minutos!" Ella le sonrió, mientras iba mezclando una ensalada. Su cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara, y ella rápidamente lo levantó con un pequeño bufido.

Con una sonrisa, Conner asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "¡De acuerdo, mamá!" Volvió a las escaleras, a pesar del gruñido que salió de su estómago. Al llegar a su habitación, Conner pudo escuchar la risa de unos niños.

"Oh no...". Murmuro abriendo la puerta, Conner, encontrando a sus hermanas gemelas más jóvenes, Starr y Luna, juntas sentadas en su cama, viendo la televisión "¡Oye!" La cara de Conner se puso roja de enojo y agitó sus brazos un poco. "¿¡Que estáis haciendo!? ¡Salid de aquí! ¿Por qué siempre venís a mi habitación? ¡Si tenéis la suya!".

Ellas solo lo miraron inflando sus cachetes.

"¿Qué les acabo de decir? ¡Vamos!". Dijo Conner espantándolas con la mano.

"Lo siento, Co-nii-chan..." dijo Luna, hojeando los canales. Se apartó el cabello negro de la cara con una mano y volvió a mirar a través de los canales de televisión.

"... Pero Alien Surf Girls está por empezar". Star terminó, sin voltearse a mirar a su hermano mayor. Las gemelas eran idénticas, pelo largo y negro, ojos azul oscuro, justo como su hermano, excepto en los ojos.

"Pero…"

"¡Y no nos lo queremos perder!". Las dos chicas hablaron simultáneamente, enviándole miradas de desafío. Si las miradas pudieran matar, el pobre Conner probablemente estaría muerto.

"Hm..." Conner se encogió un poco por la mirada de las chicas.

"Pero..." Él hizo un leve puchero, luego sonrió teniendo una idea. "¿Saben?, Mamá no está usando el televisor abajo. Ya saben, ¿el nuevo? Ahora mimo, Mamá está demasiado ocupada preparando la cena".

De repente, Star y Luna se perdieron de vista y se esfumaron por la puerta.

Conner, riendo, se sentó y cambió el canal de su televisión a un torneo de Bakugan , y entró en su computadora, iniciando sesión en la red Bakugan.

SkySeige421 ha iniciado sesión.

Sonriendo, conner se puso su webcam, mirando para ver si sus amigos estaban en línea.

Exploración...

Exploración...

Sala de chat vacía. Nadie está en línea en este momento.

Con un bufido Conner se quejó. "¿Quién escucharía sus noticias ahora?". Murmuro decaído.

De repente, ¡un pequeño ping! en la esquina de su pantalla llamó su atención. "¿Huh?"

Al hacer clic en el icono "!". La pantalla de Conner apareció un aviso de un pequeño torneo de Bakugan... ¡aquí en Wardington! Solo había 4 lugares, y 2 ya fueron tomados.

Conner se apuntó rápidamente al torneo antes de que nadie pudiera llevarse los dos últimos puestos.

Riéndose, sacó del bolsillo de su pecho a su nuevo compañero, Leonidas. "¿No es genial, Leo? ¡Un torneo!"

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

"Oh, vamos. Tienes que volver a salir alguna vez..."

Suspirando, el adolescente colocó su nuevo Bakugan en su escritorio.

"Desearía saber a quién nos enfrentamos...". Conner se cruzó de brazos. "Aunque nos inscribimos, no nos dicen quiénes son nuestros oponentes. De esta manera, nadie puede mirar a sus oponentes en la base de datos y así obtener una ventaja injusta..."

De nuevo, sin respuesta.

"¡Aw, vamos!". conner miró a Leonidas, quien simplemente se quedó en bola. "¡Pensé que éramos socios!".

Y ahí suena una voz "eres raro" y resulta ser su hermano mayor, Corey, con el pelo negro y unos mechones azules, especialmente con un flequillo que cubre un poco su ojo derecho, ojos negros, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos negros.

"¡No soy raro, Nii-san!". Negó Conner rápidamente.

"¿En serio? Pues sí que lo eres". Comento teniendo una lata de refresco en la mano.

"En todo caso, Nii-san. ¿Vas a participar en el torneo? Para alguien como tú, debe ser entretenido". Dijo Conner sonriendo.

"Fui yo quien te envió el correo, por lo que sí, si voy a participar". Dijo Corey sonriendo.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Tú eres Kuramadragon2.0!?". Pregunto sorprendido.

"Aja, te sugiero que no tengas compasión si vienes contra mí, porque yo no lo tendré". Dijo Corey con una sonrisa retadora.

"Claro, Nii-san". Dijo sonriendo.

"También te recuerdo que estoy entre los 30 mejores del mundo". Dijo mientras se iba del cuarto. "Ah, debo pensar en mis combos".

"Estar entre los 30 mejores y estar tan relajado, incluso con una novia". Dijo suspirando. "Sera difícil derrotarlo".

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

* * *

 **Bueno, este es otro proyecto que se me ocurrió, por mero aburrimiento, eso y que soy un fan de Bakugan de niño, era una de las mejores serie que veía cuando Cartoon Network era genial, ahora solo pasan mucha mierda para niños, para muy niños.**

 **Esto primero, la historia tomara parte de la trama del juego de Bakugan: Battel Brawlers y luego ira por la trama de la serie, primera temporada para ser** **preciso.**

 **Esta serie se subiera con mucha menos frecuencia que con DxD School o DxD ninja, ya que es algo que no lo considero tan importante como los otros.**

 **Con respecto a DxD school, cálmense estoy seguro que lo traeré, lo que pasa es que he estado tambien escribiendo algunas escenas tanto para DxD School como para DxD ninja, especialemente el ultimo, escenas picantes mayormente, pa' que mentir, y hay veces que me centro tanto en ello que no hago lo demás XD. Y créanme, tengo una escena en DxD school que sera para para el cap que hago, y lo que van a disfrutar XD, con eso lo digo todo XD.**

 **También tengo que decir que por mierdas del destino, la cuenta con la que administraba la pagina de Facebook fue cerrada por motivos raros, pero ya hice otra cuenta y otra pagina, donde ya puse su link en mi perfil, aunque bueno, es mas un grupo, que una página, quizás de esa forma podamos interactuar mejor y eso, siempre que quieran ustedes, yo nunca forzare a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera. También hare otra pagina, que esta vez si sera como un blog que otra cosa.**


End file.
